


GOODBYE & GOOD NIGHT

by Gokurakutei



Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokurakutei/pseuds/Gokurakutei
Summary: 原作Karim支线后续内容的极短脑内补完





	GOODBYE & GOOD NIGHT

Karim首先感到的是痛楚，其次是寒冷。

 

“你怎么在这里？”

 

Karim回过神来，眨眨眼，疲倦地抬起头。暖风吹过学校大楼顶，Harran市黄昏的阳光静静地洒向整个贫民窟，直晃他的眼睛。信号弹孤零零地躺在地上，喷出的滚滚红烟在空中飘散。Crane逆着光站在他面前，警用步枪的枪口黑洞洞的。

 

“你想对我来一枪吗， 无畏的的阿尔•卡彭？鉴于你上次最后一句话是再看到我就会杀了我。”想起上次不甚愉快的会面，Karim笑了笑，然后用手指轻轻敲了敲身旁空投箱的箱盖，“Erol给你留下点东西，我本想偷一些，但又想，还是留给你吧。”

 

“哦，好吧。”Crane对于他无谓的玩笑显得有些不知所措。Karim瞧着他先是丧气地踹开了还未散尽烟雾的信号弹，然后才皱着眉头开始搜刮几个空投箱。首先被拿走的是救援物资，想必Crane还在为高塔居民的生活而满城奔忙。好吧，Crane毕竟是个美国佬。那些每年候鸟一样飞来的美国观光客给Karim造成的第一印象一点没错——愚蠢。但世界上很少有人能把这份愚蠢发挥到他这个地步。毫无必要的正直、同情心、善意、英雄主义、更应被称作莽撞的勇敢……当你身处一个爆发僵尸病毒的城市，这些品质可能在你最不需要的可怕特质清单上名列前茅。但Crane就是所有这些品质叠加在一起而成的人——他每天豁出命来，在全城的僵尸头顶上奔跑、攀爬、受伤、战斗、濒死，只为了能帮上别人忙。而最后他得到了什么？越来越多的重担、无穷尽的指责，以及毫不犹豫的背叛。

 

Crane搜刮光了箱子，却并未马上离开。他发现了Karim的目光。

 

“怎么？”

 

“没什么。”Karim移开视线，突然尴尬地意识到自己才是那个最凄凉可悲的家伙。自己绞尽脑汁地赶来，眼巴巴指望着靠他救了一命的前老板离开这个地狱，却被简单地一脚踢开。而现在他只得坐在这里，乖乖地为别人看守物资，绝望而平静，像条被一再遗弃的老狗。

 

Crane沉默了一下，说：“听着，Karim，我知道你心里不好受，但你一定能靠别的方法离开Harran。”

 

“哦？我可不这么认为，如果你说的是靠Rais离开的话。”

 

“你可是他的头号匪——我的意思是，大管家。”

 

“拜托，你又不是不认识Rais。”Karim上次笑成这样，还是撞见搜刮物资时的Crane捡到食物当场塞了满嘴那次。

 

Crane没了话说，半天站在原地又像不甘心还想说点什么。最后他选择干脆闭嘴在Karim身边坐下来。对方身上的汗味和血腥气萦绕在Karim鼻腔里。Crane在背包里摸索了一会掏出一包烟，看看烟盒里又低声骂了句该死，然后把烟盒递给Karim。Karim接过来，里面只剩了一支烟。

 

“你居然把香烟用来抽而不是卖掉，”Karim挪揄着对方的奢侈，然后毫不客气地把那根烟叼在嘴里含含糊糊地说，“这算什么，让我死前最后一根烟？你可真是个骑士。”

 

“哦闭嘴吧。”Crane没好气地凑过来，一手小心地护着打火机的橙色火苗，给Karim的烟点上火。Karim舒畅地深深吸了一口，微微张开嘴唇，烟雾轻飘飘地散逸开来。

 

“我不会杀你，”Crane过了好一会才说，“我见到太多死亡了。”

 

“幸运的我。”Karim耸耸肩，仰起头对着天空悠然地吞云吐雾。

 

“事实上我希望没人会死，所有人都好好活到最后。”

 

“我现在开始怀疑你告诉我们的身份是假的，你之前实际上在迪斯尼乐园工作。”Karim回答。“你一般扮演谁？史迪奇？”

 

Crane只哑着嗓子低低地笑了笑，抬起眼睛注视着远方。末日城市里浓烟滚滚，枪声、爆炸声、人们的尖叫与僵尸浑浊的吼声不时远远传来。而澄澈的天空却没有留下一丝有关这地狱一般景象的痕迹。Karim顺着他的目光看过去，看到高塔最上几层窗户开始逐渐亮起静谧的光辉，顶端一台起重机鲜黄色的吊臂仿佛巨大怪兽般，在天边欲燃的火烧云的映染下默然伫立。

 

“我得走了。”Crane又沉默了一会后站起身，背好背包，又叮嘱说：“夜晚马上就来临了，你也得给自己找到一处安全屋。”

 

“嘿，我可是Karim。”Karim懒洋洋地回答，一边把最后的烟蒂在脚边捻灭。Crane点点头，很快消失在了无数屋顶、围墙之后。现在地上映的只有Karim自己的影子了。Karim闭上眼睛，同时听到代表夜晚即将到来的警报在全市孤独回响。

 

Karim首先感到的是痛楚，其次是寒冷。而他知道原因。

 

他再次费力地睁开眼睛，时间仍然是临近黄昏，而他坐在墙角，等待着自己的世界汩汩流尽。Rais手下的所有士兵的尸体纷纷倒在不远处，脸上带着震惊和恐怖。你们知道Rais是什么人，为什么还会落到这个地步？他问他们。你知道Rais是什么人，为什么还会落到这个地步？他问自己。

 

未建成的大楼裸露的混凝土楼板渗出的阴寒，正源源不断从他胸前的弹孔侵入，随着血液循环一点点冻结了四肢百骸。指关节处的骨头逐渐僵化，最后纷纷噼啪地冻裂开来。他困惑地尝试蜷曲手指，他的指关节当然没有裂开。这和之前一样，又是一个濒死时的幻觉。当然。

 

一阵匆忙的脚步声由远及近。

 

“Karim！”

 

一双手紧紧抓住了他的肩膀，Karim慢慢抬起头对着Crane焦虑恐慌的脸笑了笑。

 

“嘿，Crane，Rais说过你会来。”

 

我希望没人会死。我希望所有人都好好活到最后。

 

Karim虚弱地低声诉说了Rais的背叛，警告了Crane楼上的地雷陷阱。他的声音又轻又低，摇晃得如点烟时风中的焰苗，或没有信号的电台的沙沙声。Crane的脸第一次近在咫尺，呼气潮湿而温暖。Karim为此感到一些虚幻的暖意，四肢却仍在因寒冷而打着摆子。在白炽灯有气无力的苍白光芒下，Crane的眼睛始终望着他。Karim不合时宜地模模糊糊想起，儿时他曾常常瞒着父母独自潜游大海，银色的游鱼常在他头顶一群群游曳过被海水滤过的浅浅天光。Crane的眼睛。

 

他说着，说着，知道自己将永远留在这儿，而Crane还有很长很长的路要走。

 

我希望没人会死。我希望所有人都好好活到最后。

 

他指给Crane上楼的安全路线，然后渐渐失去了支撑着头颅的力气。旧城区礼拜堂傍晚的钟声此时不合逻辑而突兀地撞击着Karim的太阳穴，不间断歪曲着的曲调如同腥臭的潮水灌进他的喉咙。他坐着没动，一遍遍从楼顶摔落，又从高架桥断隙摔落，又从信号塔尖端摔落，落进五架战斗机列队撕裂开地面露出的湍急下水道，污泥深处尖叫着的汽车陷阱前盖像蚌壳一样抽搐开合，其中的内脏腐烂发臭，必须仔细涂抹在脸上、身上来伪装自己以防被电梯识破，才能得以平安抵达塔顶——

 

他的夜晚毫无预兆地降临了。

 

“Goodbye，Karim”漆黑之中，Crane的嗓子在他耳边嘶哑而苦涩地震动。

 

这时Karim实际更愿意得到一句“Good night”，然后回以“Good Luck”。但他没来得及说出口。

 

 

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 这真的是全世界只有我一个人在萌，世界级一人圈，炸裂  
>  不！我这么淡然的口气只是在装逼……有萌他们的人吗……求求你们…不要走…求求你们跟我说句话啊……我要寂寞而死了我说到做到真的………


End file.
